Broken
by Zutara Fan Forever
Summary: Zuko’s past is killing Zuko more and more each day that passes by him. After 2 years, he feels no hope for his future and decides to end his own life. Can Katara save his life before she loses the man she secretly loves?


**_Broken – Chapter 1 – Risking Trust – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters associated, so please do not sue me!

**I found this story when I was cleaning out my files, and to tell you the truth, I kind of forgot about it until I was reading it. So, once I read it through, I thought it was all right for being written such a long time ago, so I'm deciding to continuing it. I hope you enjoy. **

_Summary: Zuko's past is killing Zuko more and more each day that passes by him. After 2 years, he feels no hope for his future and decides to end his own life. Can Katara save his life before she loses the man she secretly loves?_

_**Warning: Graphic Content In This Chapter!**_

(On With The Story!)

Katara made sure the coast was clear before she silently ran onto the corridor of Zuko's ship. She had been going to see him every day for the past few months without the knowledge of her brother and the Avatar. "Zuko?" Katara whispered as she walked into his room and closed the heavy steel door behind her. Katara's blue eyes fixated to the dark room before she made out Zuko sitting on his bed. His elbows were resting on his thighs and his face was buried in his hands.

Katara quickly went over to him and laid her hand on his back after sitting next to him on the bed. "Are you alright?" she asked with her normal concern for the banished Prince.

"You shouldn't have come tonight…" Zuko whispered.

"I had to…" Katara replied as she began to rub small circles on his back but he shrugged away from her caring hands. Katara was taken aback by this unusual action, but knew that the last few days have been difficult for both Zuko and her traveling companions. Zuko had a growing resentment for Aang and he believed that capturing the Avatar was nearing impossible since the monk began to practice waterbending. This fact made Zuko dwell in a very deep depression for about a week, and this demeanor began to frighten Katara.

"You should go…" Zuko said taking his hands away from his face before quickly rising to his feet and quickly turning away from her.

Katara tried to get a look at his face, but he would not look at her. "I'm not going to leave you…" Katara whispered as she also rose to her feet and folded her hands in front of her.

"Just go…" Zuko said in a more tense voice making it inaudible for Katara.

"What?" Katara asked.

"**Go**!" Zuko growled as he closed his eyes tightly shut as he felt his nails began to tear into his skin after making a tight fist. Katara flinched back hearing his angered voice but knew Zuko would never hurt her.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong…" Katara tried to compromise.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now, will you go?" Zuko said in a softer tone this time.

"Aren't you going to kiss me first?" Katara asked and Zuko's eyes grew slightly wide at her strange request. They had never kissed before and now Katara was purposely asking for it.

"Why?" Zuko asked with his brows slightly furrowed as his eyes stayed lock at the dark gray wall in front of him. Katara looked at him as she watched the dim light from the torch on the wall illuminating his pale skin and shiny black hair.

"I don't know… Maybe I just want to see what it's like…" Katara said in a soft purr as she walked toward him slowly.

"You don't want to kiss me…" Zuko replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" Katara asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "I like you a lot…" Zuko flinched slightly when he felt her hand resting on his shoulder. "Please?" Katara asked as she laid her hand at the base of his neck. Zuko turned toward her and Katara smiled when she seen his beautiful face. She reached up and touched his cheek feeling him slightly trembling under her gentle touch.

Katara shivered when she heard a soft throaty moan come from Zuko's slightly parted lips. She closed her eyes and felt the tingling shiver go up and down her spine numerous times. Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko's golden eyes gazing into hers. She felt the depth in the waves of gold and few shades of amber glaring deeply into her pools of the sky and water. After subconsciously gazing into the pools of gold, she blushed realizing how long she was staring into them.

Katara's eyes feel to her feet that she found very interesting all of a sudden as an embarrassed smile crossed her face. "Why are you blushing?" Zuko asked with a small smirk crossing his face as his hand that rested on her chin lifted it up slightly so she would look at him.

"No reason…" Katara replied as she smiled softly.

Katara's eyes widened when she seen Zuko close his eyes and he began to move his face closer to hers. She finally realized what he was about to do and embraced it. She closed her eyes and waited for only a few more seconds before she felt his lips touch hers. A few seconds later, he just pulled back and Katara smiled. It was just a quickly innocent kiss and she always imagined how her first kiss would be like but with Zuko's lips, it made it all the better.

Katara gasped slightly feeling him quickly take charge and pull her tightly in his strong arms and kissed her again. But this time, the kiss grew more lustful and not at all innocent like the first one. Katara started to feel him pressing rather hard against her lips and wondered if this was right. She was enjoying this, but a part of her told her that the way he was doing it was more brutally then what was necessary.

Katara tried to pull back, but couldn't when she felt his tight arms around her. A few minutes later, Zuko parted for air as Katara tried to act happy about what he just did even if she tasted blood in her mouth. Katara gasped again when Zuko picked her up and laid her on the bed quickly removing her pants and underwear. "**Zuko, what are you doing**?" Katara screamed in surprise as she watched the last few seconds of her purity being ripped away from her.

Zuko didn't answer. He just ripped off his pants and quickly penetrated her. Katara gasped feeling his large manhood ripping into her virgin vagina with no warning whatsoever. Katara felt the blood from her vagina start to come out as she felt tears filling her eyes. It was just so painful that Katara felt her intimate area get slightly numb and she couldn't even enjoy it.

Zuko penetrated her hard and fast making Katara scream in pain every single time he entered and exited her. Katara felt the tears falling from her eyes as she bit her bottom lip hard wondering why Zuko was hurting her like this. After 5 more minutes, Zuko pulled out just out of plain boredom of the moment. He threw on his pants and just sighed deeply. Katara moaned while touching her genital area as she tried to make the ache go away.

"What is it now?" Zuko asked totally uncaring.

"Why did you do that?" Katara whimpered as she tried to stop the tears from falling to no avail.

Zuko again didn't answer. He just stood up and started at the wall in front of him. The pain slightly eased before Katara could sit up. Katara looked at Zuko and felt betrayed and empty. She expected her first time to be on her wedding night. Never when she was 14 with a 16-year-old Prince that didn't even love her.

"Why did you do that? Please, just tell me…" Katara said as she let the tears from her eyes flow freely.

"I don't know. It's best you leave…" Zuko said as the all too familiar pang of guilt spread through his body like a wave of fire. He had no idea what came over him. He took away the virginity of someone who trusted him with their entire heart and he didn't even get any pleasure from doing it. To make a long story short, he stopped his assault only because it found it quite unsatisfying. Zuko felt his fists tightening as he recalled his first time. He was just a child when a commander raped him while he was still living at the palace.

Zuko never lived that down. The man was drunk and grabbed Zuko and tied his arms and legs together and just penetrated him until the man had enough. He remembered the whole experience to be deplorable and since that day, he never really was the same. For the next few weeks, he felt like dying just to get rid of the shame. But after being banished, the rape meant nothing to him anymore and even to the point he nearly forgot about it.

Zuko knew Katara cared for him immensely and he took advantage of her trust, knowing Katara would let him. He quickly turned around and was about to beg for forgiveness from the waterbender hoping she'd forgive him, but when he turned around, she wasn't there. Zuko seen the blood he had made her lose and turned away from the sight feeling sicker with himself by the second. He might as well just held her down and bound and gagged her.

Katara ran to the campsite and gasped seeing Momo's big green eyes looking at her when she walked into camp. She hastily placed a finger over her lips signalizing the lemur to be quiet. Momo chirped quietly before lying his head back down and falling asleep. Katara finished wiping her access tears before slowly laying down not wanting to make her intimate area be in any more pain then Zuko already plagued her with.

Katara was laying on her side and playing with a few blades of grass that were growing next to her sleeping bag. 'Zuko…' was the only thought to cross her mind. She was so angry with him for doing that to her, but for some reason, the anger had already subsided and she felt more like crying for him. When she was leaving, the pain she seen in his face and the darkness in his eyes almost made her stay there to comfort him.

"Katara?" Aang's tired voice asked beside her.

"What?" Katara asked as she looked over to Appa's tail where Aang frequently slept.

"Why do you look so worried?" Aang asked seeing the concern in her eyes and face.

"It's nothing. Just a little tired. Goodnight." Katara said before closing her eyes and tried to let her mind and body rest so she could rejuvenate and face whatever tomorrow held.

The next morning, the roar of the flying bison awoke them all. Katara flew up out of her sleeping bag and realized her mistake when she felt the sharp and dull ache attack her womanhood. "Ow…" Katara whimpered when she shut her eyes tightly hoping the pain would subside quickly.

"Katara, are you alright?" Aang asked as he seen her start to tremble in pain as he was beginning to pack up their sleeping bags.

"I'm fine." Katara said with a fake smile on her face as she fought the tears that were daring to begin welding in her eyes.

"Alright. Appa, what's wrong?" Aang asked turned toward his bison.

Appa growled again before an even larger growl come from the bison's stomach. Then simultaneously, everyone's stomach growled. Mostly Sokka's, but that was just because he was hungry all the time. "Well, I guess we're all hungry." Aang said as he jumped on the bison's back.

"We're out of supplies, Aang." Sokka said as he held the empty bag sadly.

"We'll just head to a nearby town, no problem!" Aang said happily as Katara carefully climbed on the bison's back hoping the pain would cooperate until she could get a private place to heal herself. Sokka sulked but got on the bison's back with Momo on his shoulder.

Katara took a few seconds to glance up at the morning sky as she silently wondered if she could ever forgive the Prince for what he did to her the previous evening...

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
